Misbehavior or Problems
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: Bella has been having some bad behavior since her first love died. she is moved to a rehabilitation center and who knows. maybe she will fall in love again, will she be able to love again? find out.


**(new, obviously. Actually not really I wrote this like right in middle of New Moon which I read like a zillion years ago. So its been saved for like ever so I decided to publish it. I'm not so confident about it. All human)**

**Standard disclaimer.**

**Chapter one…**

"Bells please you have to promise nothing mental if I leave" he whispered from the hospital bed.

"if your not here there's no stopping me!" Bella hissed.

"listen you think I'm not trying my hardest to stay here? I'm doing my best! For you! Now if I leave don't go and do something irrational!" he ordered seriously.

"fine then" Bella said stubbornly.

"that's not a promise" he mumbled.

"you just don't understand my love for you" Bella grumbled.

"I know, I know. At least better than you do. I love you more than anything, anyone." he exclaimed.

"I feel like we've been together forever rather than just six years" Bella whispered sadly.

"ah, but we weren't a couple in grade four/ five. Not until grade seven/ eight" he said knowingly, straining a smile.

"we were still together" Bella mumbled.

"Bells, I want you to go home and get some rest. Renee is being really nice about letting you stay this late but I don't want you getting mugged or something" he said orderly.

"but its only like nine o clock" Bella grumbled.

"actually nine forty five" he corrected.

"oh no, Charlies supposed to phone at ten!" Bella exclaimed worriedly.

"I wish I could walk you home" he mumbled sadly.

"me too" Bella said gathering her things up. Bella bent and kissed his neck right up to his mouth.

"I love you" he whispered against her warm lips.

"love you too" Bella whispered exiting through the doors. Bella walked the dark streets right to the bus which she decided to catch the rest of the way home. Although she could afford a limo and lobster. When she arrived home her mother sat on the love seat with tea. Her eyes were pink, red blotches covered her pale skin. There were tear rivers floating into her foundation. The mascara and eyeliner was carried through the streaming tears. Bella looked away from her mother to the clock. It read ten thirty.

"mum did Charlie call already?" Bella asked softly. Renee just nodded and got up and hugged Bella.

"mum, what's the matter?" Bella asked nervously.

"Bella. Please stay calm." Renee said hugging Bella tighter. Bella stayed stiff as a board with her arms at her side.

"just tell me what's the matter mum" Bella demanded even more nervously.

"Bella, he's gone." Renee cried sympathetically.

"who mum?" Bella mumbled concernedly.

"Louis. He passed. The cancer took over him. They couldn't do anything!" Renee whispered. Bella dropped to the ground but was caught by Renee before she could hit the floor. Bella sobbed quietly on the couch in which she was placed.

"Bella. don't cry. There's other fish in the sea. Your fifteen you'll fall in love again" Renee soothed.

"I don't want a flipping trout I want my angelfish!" Bella cried and bolted out of the room.

"Bella!" Renee yelled but retreated to her own room when she found Bella's bedroom door locked.

"lord, please don't let Bella change. I don't want her to change" Renee begged to herself and the heavens_**…**_

"Bella why don't you have something to eat before you go?" Renee asked hopelessly,

"no thanks looks like crap" Bella mumbled fiddling with the shoelace on her converse shoes.

"well where are you going then honey?" Renee asked sadly.

"out" Bella said simply.

"will you dress warmer at least?" Renee said sternly eying the dark wash jean mini skirt and bottom laced tank. Bella just grabbed an old sweater and put it on her now skinny frame.

"do we have to go through this everyday? Im not changing" Bella stated eying the eggs in the pan.

"go ahead have some" Renee encouraged with hope.

"no I have to go" Bella said storming out of the room before Renee could move an inch or utter a word.

"Bella you've changed so much" Renee said breaking down in tears_**…**_

"Charlie! Just please take her. This environment isn't working for her. Its been four months since Louis passed and she's thin as a stick. I haven't seen her eat at all! She stays out until the middle of the night. I swear to god she's on drugs. Heavy drugs. Please take her! Just until she's better!" Renee begged.

"Renee we both love her. But at the moment I can't. its impossible. Work is really busy" Charlie said emotionally.

"work, work, work! that's all that ever matters. Call me if you have an offer. Even two days I don't care" Renee said exasperatingly and hung up. There was a bang at the door. Renee got up and put a smile on her face running to the door.

"good evening" Renee chimed opening the door.

"don't you put on a good act?" Bella grumbled. Bella stood there with her hands linked behind her back and two men beside her in uniforms.

"madam does she belong to you?" asked the male officer brusquely.

"um yes my daughter" Renee said apologetically.

"she has been arrested for joy riding without a license, driving while intoxicated, underage intoxication, and holding an unnecessary weapon without a permit." the other policeman said.

"no charges are faced since she only hit a deer. And the owner let it go no damage was done. She has only been given warnings and is from now on, on probation." the police said.

"we need you to sign some papers and then we can leave her in your care." the police put forth a document that was swiftly signed. Bella was uncuffed when which she just stood and watched the police leave. She then tripped up the stairs. Renee followed.

"Bella what is the matter with you?" Renee asked fiercely.

"what?" Bella growled.

"everything. You can barely make it up these stairs. Your doing all these things and not eating. What is the matter?" Renee demanded.

"nothing is the matter with me" Bella hissed slamming her door. Renee opened it right up again.

"what the hell? Where's my lock?" Bella yelled.

"I got it taken off today" Renee said emotionless.

"why? What happened to my privacy?" Bella yelled angrily.

" Bella your grounded" Renee said and walked out leaving the door open behind her. The door was slammed shut seconds later. The phone rang again. Renee sighed and picked it up.

"hello?" Renee asked.

"Renee, go ahead and send Bella over! There's a new rehabilitation center here for teens. I'll expect her at the airport tomorrow at eight?" Charlie asked.

"oh my god thank you so much! I'll tell her to get ready right now!" Renee exclaimed happily with tears.

"but Charlie, what about money?" Renee mumbled worriedly.

"its covered she has insurance" Charlie said.

"okay thank you. I'll get her ready now" Renee said. They bid each other goodbye and Renee gathered herself. She then walked down the hallway and went into Bella's room.

"what now?" Bella grumbled glaring daggers.

"I need you to pack your things" Renee said again emotionlessly.

"what? Why?" Bella demanded.

"your going away for a while" said Renee anguishly.

"fine then" Bella grumbled and went out of the room.

"if you leave I will just have the police looking for you as a run away" Renee called as she gathered Bellas' stuff. Renee only gathered Bellas' clothes- the appropriate ones for Forks- and necessities such as her old favourite books and bathroom supplies. She then set the bags in the back of the ancient bug. When she went back inside she found Bella curled on the couch sleeping, sincerely sleeping. Renee went upstairs and readied herself for sleep too.

When Renee's alarm went off she saw the summer light shine in through the window. She walked into the kitchen where the window was open. She had to admit for the beginning of July it was cold. In the mornings. At the table Bella sat with a cell phone in front of her.

"when did you get that?" Renee interrogated her.

"was a gift" Bella grumbled.

"oh my god! Get in the car we're going to be late" Renee exclaimed.

"why should I?" Bella grumbled

"because either way I will find a way to get you to where your going" Renee said.

"bitch" Bella grumbled under her breath. Renee rushed for the things that were going to be needed. Then she got to the car where Bella lay in the back seat.

"buckle up" Renee said while buckling her own seatbelt.

"im not stupid" Bella said grumbled yet again. The rest of the ride was silent. In the airport it was dead and quiet. Bella's plane was loaded for Port Angeles.

"why cant I go to the bathroom?" Bella screeched.

"we were asked to keep a close eye on you and cant let you be alone." said the male attendant/security guard.

"more like paid" Bella yelled as she tried to charge past him.

"madam take a seat before force will have to be used" the male said pushing Bella back on her seat. Bella sat there with her arms crossed. When she arrived at the Port Angeles she bolted to the bathroom but was nearly thrown the ground.

"Bella your mother warned me about your running away so don't try that trick" Charlie scolded.

"I'm not fucking running away I'm going to take a piss" Bella screeched drawing much attention and ripped away from Charlie's arms following the bathroom signs. Charlie gathered her bags and followed her to the bathroom and patiently waited outside. When Bella came out Charlie examined her. Her once beautiful brown eyes had been drained of all life and light. Her face was sallow and sad looking. Everything about her was thin, deathly thin. All colour was gone from her, her lips, and skin. Her long waist length brunette hair was dull dry and brittle. Charlie shook his head.

"Bella how could you do this to yourself? To us?_"_ Charlie scolded.

"do what? Be sick as a dog? Easiest thing in the world" Bella exclaimed looking for the exit.

"are we leaving or what?" Bella asked, Charlie nodded and led the way. The ride was silent. Bella nearly had a heart attack when they passed the turn off for Charlie's house.

"where are we going?! Your turnoff was back there!" Bella exclaimed angrily.

"rehab" Charlie replied simply.

"what the hell? Im not going to rehab! I don't have those kind of problems! Let me out or I will jump" Bella threatened.

"its for teens to recognize their problems you'll only be in there for a week or so" Charlie said pulling into an invisible driveway. It was covered in shrubs and trees on the side of a highway. Bellas' stuff was taken into the giant mansion castle like place. Bella and Charlie were escorted to registration.

"Charlie! I'm guessing this is the infamous Isabella Swan?" chimed an amazingly handsome doctor.

"yes, my daughter Isabella" Charlie said placing a hand on Bella's back making her wince.

"okay Charlie can you go with Esme and fill out the registration and what not?" the doctor asked. Charlie nodded and followed the beautiful women standing by the door on the other side of the room wearing a worried and concerned expression.

"I'm Carlisle. Lead doctor of this center" Carlisle greeted shaking Bella's hand. Bella just nodded and stared at him warily.

"right now im going to examine you and take in your diagnosis. Is that all right?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded warily again.

"okay you need to change into this" Carlisle said giving her something midnight blue and pointing her to a room to change in. Bella changed and came out in a pair of midnight blue shorts and tight fitting midnight tank top. Immediately Carlisle took notes on her image. He then took beginning pictures and filed them. He took her weight, heart level and measurements. When he was done Esme was back. Again she wore the worried and concerned expression. Esme handed Bella a robe.

"okay Isabella Esme will lead you to your room. I will go make your file now. We will have someone show you around in about an hour." Carlisle said stalking off.

"okay dear this way" said the incredibly young beautiful women.

"it's Bella" Bella said firmly.

"I know" Esme said. When they reached the door Bella examined it.

"where's the lock?" Bella asked.

"there's no locks in this house" Esme said soothingly. Bella sighed angrily.

"your stuff is inside." Esme said opening the door and leading Bella inside.

"you searched my stuff?" Bella growled.

"no, customs did. We don't allow any electronics here or communication devices or anything that could cause harm to you or others here" Esme recited.

"how many others are there here?" Bella demanded.

"three girls, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. One boy, Eric" Esme recited.

"there's others here for different things such as runaways or house arrest. Alice, Jasper and Edward are here for runaway. They came here instead of the juvenile hall. Emmett and Rosalie are here for house arrest because they don't have a home. I don't think you will see them a lot they keep to themselves" Esme said sadly. Bella nodded.

"who will be showing me around?' Bella asked monotonously.

"we scheduled Angela to do that. And here she comes" Esme said from the window in which she was looking out. A few minutes later the door was knocked on.

"come in Angela" Esme said softly.

"good afternoon Esme" Angela smiled timidly from the door. Esme gently pushed Bella forward.

"this is Bella" Esme smiled with her hand still on Bella's back.

"hi Angela" Bella said. Angela smiled shyly.

"I'll leave and check on everybody else, remember to come and eat at five" Esme said before leaving.

"Bella?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"yeah?" Bella replied.

"how come your in here?" Angela asked shyly.

"my mother and father put me in here" Bella responded grudgingly.

"but-" Angela started.

"because I became a real problem and I wasn't eating and into plenty of things" Bella mumbled.

"oh. I guess thanks for telling me. I'm in here because I'm bulimic." Angela said.

"I'm getting better though. Only about once or twice a day on a good day" Angela said timidly. She then exited the room leading the way.

"they don't have or allow electronics here. And absolutely no communication to the outside." Angela quietly said.

"what are we supposed to do then?" Bella demanded.

"read, write. There's a gym for the healthier people and there's a pool" Angela blurted nervously. Suddenly Bella spotted kids in a window of what looked like a library.

"who are they?" Bella asked calmly.

"who? Oh them. Their the run away and house arrests'. Emmett is the huge one. Rosalie is the perfect one. Alice is the thin one. Jasper is the blonde boy. And Edward is the bronze haired one. Rosalie and Emmett are together. Jasper and Alice are together and Edward doesn't date" Angela quietly announced. Someone tapped Bella's shoulder they both turned around.

"im Eric. Drugs. You must be Isabella?" Eric asked. His skin problems stuck out like a sore thumb. Bella nodded.

"Carlisle sent me, he said you have a cat scan before dinner." Eric said fingering her to follow him.

"thank you Angela." Bella mumbled following Eric. He was going towards the library.

"it's Bella" Bella announced at the library door in which he held open.

"nice. We're only here to get Edward. He has a cat scan too" Eric said.

"why?" Bella asked curiously. As far as she was concerned Edward looked better than anyone. Eric shrugged and walked to the table. But he only made it half way and Edward ran forward to greet the two.

"what is it Eric?" Edward asked in a melodic voice.

"cat scan" Eric blurted he sounded frightened. Edward nodded and examined Bella for about two minutes. Bella felt her heart twitch.

"what?" Bella blurted harshly feeling uncomfortable. Edward shook his head.

"and you are?" Edward asked politely.

"Bella Swan. Who are you?" 'or who do you think you are? Looking at me like that! However he was looking at me! I can't get a crush on someone I can't have a hope on being with.' Bella thought.

"Edward Cullen. Do you have a cat scan too?" Edward asked curiously.

"yes, what is yours for?" Bella asked intrigued. Edward shrugged.

"Carlisle wont want to be kept waiting" Edward said now following Eric, walking beside Bella. Bella could see Edward watching her.

"is there something on my face?" Bella grumbled but kept looking forward. She was sure under the eyes of this beauty her knees would give out.

"no" Edward looked straight now.

"what is the matter then?" Bella demanded.

"I can't hear you" Edward replied looking at the sun which was soon to set.

"WHAT IS THE--" Bella spoke loudly, practically yelled but her mouth was covered by Edwards hand. Eric had stopped and was watching them curiously, Edward didn't seem to notice but Bella blushed at their audience and contact.

"I meant your thoughts" Edward whispered to Bella.

"I don't think your supposed to hear my thoughts" Bella said.

"yes never mind" Edward said and continued striding gracefully towards a building. Again all the buildings looked castle like. They entered the small building. Carlisle was waiting at a desk. This part o f the building looked like his office.

"thank you Eric you may leave." Carlisle said cheerfully. Eric left after a brilliant yellow toothed smile.

"Bella, Edward follow me" Carlisle said happily but his eyes showed he felt grim.

"what's the cat scan for?" Bella asked curiously.

"to see how many brain cells have been killed or harmed. Edward has regular ones for a study on why he can read minds" Carlisle said matter of factly.

"you mean he can actually read minds?" Bella asked appalled.

"yes I can, but I cant read you mind" Edward said

"really?" Carlisle said curiously and they entered a room with huge machinery.

"Edward can you read my mind right now?" Carlisle asked whilst fiddling with the machinery.

"yes perfectly fine" Edward said examining Bella.

"can you please not do that?" Bella grumbled.

"what?" Carlisle and Edward said in sync.

"examining me" Bella said making her very own quotation marks in the air.

"its not like its going to say what's the matter with me on my forehead or any other limb" Bella grumbled.

"maybe so. Lets try that cat scan now" Carlisle said patting the weird looking bed. Bella laid down on it though.

"okay deep breaths and tell me if you feel hysterics coming on" Carlisle instructed as Bella was reeled into the machine. Edward moved to the screen beside Carlisle.

"I think…it's broken" Edward said surprised.

"my head?" Bella screeched worriedly.

"no he means the equipment" Carlisle said amazed.

"if this machine hurts me in anyway Charlie wont be happy" Bella called.

"it wont. Your coming out now" Carlisle said. Bella quickly jumped off the bed making her shorts and tank a mess.

"Edward get on." Carlisle instructed. Edward did so.

"hm it seems to be working fine. Well on Edward. I'm sorry Bella but could you get back on?" Carlisle asked politely. Bella grudgingly climbed back on the cold bedlike thing. Carlisle zoomed in frightening Bella who bumped her head.

"are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked, Bella nodded and bumped her head again. Edward chuckled causing Carlisle to look at the serious boy.

"im fine just hurry up and get me out" Bella said through her teeth.

"okay I'm zooming in again so no need to be surprised." Carlisle said zooming in.

"what is all that blue stuff?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure they're definitely not normal nerves." Carlisle absently responded while he wrote.

"are you sure they're not protective nerves?" Edward asked amusedly.

"what?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"it was on TLC once. This guy had these kind of nerves protecting a part of his head naturally. That's how he was able to live because he was a heavy drug attic." Edward explained thoughtfully.

"so you think that we can not cat scan her head because she has a shield over her brain?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"yes. See in the picture it covers the brain but we can't see the brain." Edward pointed out.

"okay thank you Edward you can go along I still have a few scans for her" Carlisle said. Edward left.

"I see you have a problem with blood?" Carlisle asked as he scanned her body taking notes.

"I don't like blood how it looks and smells and everything." Bella grumbled.

"okay then how would you feel if I took some blood for testing?" Carlisle asked sympathetically.

"dizzy" Bella said frightened.

"okay maybe another time" Carlisle said reeling her out of the scanner.

"you may leave now" Carlisle said shaking her thin hand and saying goodbye. Bella walked through the courtyard like area.

"Edward why do you agree to this?" asked high sing song female voice.

"because I want to know" Edward said rigidly.

"it's like an anonymous gift. You'll never find out" said the high sing song voice.

"well if you choose not to find out why your different from everyone else that's your choice" Edward exasperatingly said.

"oooo Edward you naughty boy!!" the girl gushed after a minutes silence.

"what?" Edward asked surprised

"you know that gorgeous girl that came to get you?" the girl beamed.

"Eric came to get me" Edward spoke rigidly.

"awh Edward you like that girl. She is gorgeous though isn't she, like Rosalie. You don't think shes a bitch too do you? don't let Rosalie scare you" Alice spoke.

"she's pretty okay Alice" Edward spoke awkwardly and then started walking away.

"pretty? Edward I'm no mind reader but I know that's not all you think!" Alice bellowed.

"Alice! Be quiet!" Edward hissed.

"what do you not want this girl to know that she is the most gorgeous girl on campus?" Alice spoke loud and annoyingly.

"Alice! Impossible your beautiful" Edward laughed nervously.

"what scared she might be around the corner?" Alice laughed when they veered around the corner. Alice squeaked and bounced back, Edward and Bella were wide eyed.

"you must be Isabella" Alice said in an apologetic voice.

"Bella" Bella corrected.

"I'm Alice, and this is Edward" Alice smiled dancing forward to shake Bella's hand.

"oh you seem cold. We were just going to have dinner come with us!" Alice beamed and started dragging Bella along with Edward dragging behind. They entered a large room with a big table in the middle. It was elegantly decorated with red and black décor. Lighting the room were white candles. The food was displayed along the middle of the table.

"Bella where do you want to sit?" Alice asked politely.

"um--" Bella hesitated.

"oh lets sit by Esme!" Alice exclaimed. Alice pulled Bella along gently Edward followed with his hands in his pockets.

"Alice, Edward" Esme said surprised. "Bella" Esme smiled.

"may we sit beside you tonight?" Edward smiled.

"yes take a seat" Esme jubilantly said. Bella sat on one side of Esme, Alice on the other, Edward sat beside Bella. After dinner the only people with full dishes were Bella, Jessica and Lauren. Angela had eaten half her dish.

"Bella, dear, eat something" Esme encouraged. Bella shook her head and hung her head.

"Jessica, Lauren?" Esme asked sadly. Lauren scrunched her nose and Jessica smiled sadly but shook her head.

"Angela?" Esme pleaded.

"sorry. I'm full" Angela apologised. Esme smiled and pushed her chair back.

"sorry, excuse me" Esme choked before quickly exiting the room. Bella jumped up but was ceased by Edward who towered over her.

"isn't anyone going to follow her?" Bella growled.

"she goes through this every meal all you can do is eat for her!" Edward exclaimed sadly. Bella shook her head while tears pricked her eyes.

"why not?" Edward asked exasperatingly.

"it makes me feel sick to eat" Bella mumbled before storming out of the room.

"Edward you don't get a girl mad at you until you have a healthy relationship!" Alice scolded and ran after Bella.

"god these women are so dramatic, come on Jess" Lauren annoyingly said. Her and Jessica left. Eric and Angela conversed. Rosalie glared at the door while Emmett tried to win her attention over. Jasper walked up to Edward.

"so--" Jasper laughed.

"don't start or you will regret it" Edward growled and walked out of the room leaving a wide eyed Jasper…

_TBC...  
_

**(read and review… no continuation if there is no reviews/alerters)**


End file.
